Make a Wish FIN
by nopparitari
Summary: Harry on saanut selville ennustuksesta ja että hänen tulisi peitota Voldemort. Hän ei usko että koulupoika pystyisi voittamaan hänet joten hän päättää että jos hän kerran kuolee niin hän aikoo elää ensin. Tämä on suomennos Rorschach's Blot tarinasta Make a Wish


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this story, the story belongs to Rorschach's Blot which I was given the priviledge to translate to finnish.

* * *

Hyvästi

* * *

Ahdistava hiljaisuus leijaili auton ympärillä kun he lähtivät ajamaan pois King's Crossin asemalta.

"Päästä minut ulos täältä" Harry sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, rikkoen hiljaisuuden.

"Mitä" Vernon ärähti, "kuka sinä olet sanomaan mitä minun pitäisi tehdä."

"Annan sinulle yksinkertaisen vaihtoehdon" Harry sanoi antaen jäätävän katseen, "joko päästät minut heti ulos täältä, tai minä kerron ystävilleni että olet kaltoinkohdellut taas minua, ja että tarvitset pikku vierailun miten olla kohtelias."

"Hyvä on" murisi Vernon vihaisesti. "mutta älä odota minun jäävän odottelemaan sinua."

"En niin" Harry sanoi astuessaan ulos autosta ja ottaen mukaansa vain pöllönsä, "mitä minä odotan sinulta on että viet Dudleyn ja Petunian ulos syömään ja rauhassa kulkien kotiin."

"Kuka sinä olet määräilemään minua poika?" Vernon alkoi menettää malttinsa.

"Tässä" Harry antoi sedälleen viidenkymmenen punnan setelin "nauttikaa olostanne."

"Mistä sinä tämän sait poika" Vernon kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Hyvästi setä" Harry sanoi vilkuttaen sukulaisilleen, "en usko että tulemme enään tapaamaan."

Dursleyt eivät viitsineet vastata, ajaen pois vilkaisemattakaan taakseen.

Harry hymyili surullisesti katsoen heidän menoaan ja sitten avaten häkin jotta pöllö pääsisi vapaaksi.

"Vie tämä Hermionelle" hän sanoi kiinnittäen pienen lapun pöllön jalkaan, "ja pysy hänen luonaan kunnes tulen hakemaan sinua."

Huhuillen surullisesti, Hedwig antoi viimeisen hellän näykkäisyn hänen korvalleen ennen kuin lennähti pois vieden mukanaan viestin.

Harry katsoi rakkaan lemmikkinsä perään kunnes se katosi näkyvistä, jolloin hän kääntyi ja aloitti lyhyen matkan takaisin kohti taikamaailmaa.

Ottaen syvään henkeä ennen kuin meni sisään Vuotavaan Noidankattilaan, Harry avasi oven ja meni käveli nopeasti ovelle joka vartioi

sisäänpääsyä Viistokujalle.

Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ennen muuria, peläten että ihmiset takana alkaisivat huutaa "poika-joka-elää", pilaten hänen suunnitelmansa mukavasta lomasta.

Muutaman hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän taputti oikean sarjan muuriin ja käveli sisäänkäynnin läpi Viistokujalle.

Kiirehtien Irvetaan, hän meni nopeasti lähimmälle pankkivirkailijalle; "niin?" maahinen katsoi alas häntä kohti.

"Tarvitsen tavan päästä käsiksi holviini kun olen ulkomailla" Harry vastasi, "ja tavan muuttaa jästien rahaa kaljuunoiksi."

"Avain" maahinen pyysi ojentautuen ottamaan holvin avaimen, "pieni hetki."

Maahinen kaiveli pientä rasiaa muutaman minuutin jonka jälkeen otti esille pienen pussin "tämä pussi ottaa rahansa suoraan holvistasi, ja jos

napautat sitä kolme kertaa taikasauvallasi se muuttuu jästi lompakoksi ja antaa sinun ottaa jästien rahaa, onko tässä kaikki?"

"Haluaisin että kaikki rahankäyttöni olisi yksityistä" Harry sanoi kasvojensa kovettuessa, "en halua että kukaan saa tietää mitään

ostoksistani."

"Tottakai" maahinen näytti lievästi loukatulta, "me olemme ylpeitä luottamuksellisuudestamme."

"Hyvä" Harry nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, "muuten oilisin joutunut sulkemaan holvini ja ilmoittamaan Päivän Profeetalle että en enään luota

Irvetaan pitämään rahani tallessa."

"Ymmärrän" maahinen rypisti otsaansa, "olkaa huoleti että kukaan ei tule saamaan mitään tarkkaa tietoa teidän rahankäytöstänne."

"Kiitos" Harry nyökkäsi kohteliaasti, "en usko että meillä on enään muuta keskusteltavaa."

Vastustaen halunsa virnistää, Harry kääntyi ja teki hitaasti tiensä ulko-ovea kohti, toivoen että hänen kesäsuunnitelmansa toteutuisivat tällä

kertaa.

Lähdettyään Irvetasta, Harry käveli putiikkiin 'Teiän wanha matkakauppa' mikä oli pieni erikoiskauppa velhoille ja noidille jotka halusivat käydä

ulkomailla.

Harry kuuli heinoista kilinää kun hän avasi oven ja etsi katseellaan kauppiasta.

"Miten voin olla avuksi?" vanha mies kysyi lähestyessään, "aikeissa lähteä ulkomaille?"

"Ehkä" Harry vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan, "Ajattelin ajelehtia sinne sun tänne ja katsoa mihin joudun?"

"Ah" vanha kauppias hymyili ymmärtäväisesti, "juuri valmistunut taikakoulusta ja tahdot lähteä löytämään itsesi."

"Jotain sellaista" Harry myöntyi hymyillen surullisesti.

"Minulla on juuri mitä tarvitset" vanha kauppias kertoi innostuneesti, "minun patentoitu mahtava patikoijan pakkaus, siinä on kaikki mitä nuori

matkailija voisi pyytää, siinä on iso monilokeroinen arkku, putkirinkka, loitsittu keveäksi kuin höyhen ja pystyy pitämään sisällään moninta

kertaa enemmän tavaraa kuin normaalisti."

"Oikeasti?" Harry katseli pakkausta kiinnostuneena, "mitä muuta?"

"Siinä tulee mukana kannettava liesi, keittovälineet, teltta, makuupussi ja paljon muuta" kauppias alkoi todella innostua, "kaikki mitä tarvitset

sademetsistä Mount Everestin huipulle, tässä pakkauksessa on kaikki."

"Oho" Harry oli lievästi yllättynt, "mitä muuta ehdottaisitte jollekulle joka suunnitteli aikovansa ajelehtimaan?"

"Muutama muu asia" hän kohautti olkiaan, "tämä pakkaus sisältää kaiken oleellisen mutta minulla on joitakin esineitä joita voin ehdottaa jotta

elämä olisi mukavampaa tämän pakkauksen kanssa" vanha kauppias katsoi Harryn rähjäistä ulkonäköä, "haluaisit ehkä jotain uutta

vaatetusta, jotakin joka auttaa sinua eri kielien kanssa, ja olisi ehkä mukava olla mukana myös turistin kirja."

"Hyvä on" Harry kohautti olkiaan, "anna minulle kaikki paras mitä ehdotat, ole vain nopea siinä, haluaisin olla ulkona tästä maasta

mahdollisimman nopeasti."

"Eipä mitään," kauppias laittoi monia esineitä pöydälle, "nämä lasit mukautuvat mihin tahansa lasien vahvuuksiin, ja moniin muihin eri asioihin,

esimerkiksi ne antavat sinun lukea vieraita kieliä. Tämä hopeinen rengas menee kumpaan tahansa korvaan ja kääntää minkä tahansa kielen

Englanniksi, tämä sormus menee mihinkä tahansa sormeen ja antaa sinun kirjoittaa mitä tahansa kieltä, ja viimeiseksi tämä hopea patukka

menee kielesi läpi ja taikoo sinut puhumaan mitä tahansa kieltä, ajan kuluessa se opettaa sinut puhumaan kieliä joita puhut."

"Oho," Harry nyökkäsi vaikuttuneena esineistä, "mitä muuta?"

"Tämä kirja," kauppias osoitti kirjaa jonka nimi oli 'Kaikki mitä ikinä tulet tarvitsemaan matkussaestasi ympäri maailman', se on täynnä

hyödyllistä tietoa ja ...Ehdottaisin sinua lukemaan varoitukset alaikäisten taikuruutta koskevista rajoituksista ennen kuin teet mitään muuta

maassa, ja tämä asu muokkaa itseään sellaiseksi mikä on tarvittavaa sen hetken ilmastossa, siinä on loitsut itsepuhdistuvuuteen ja

itsekorjaukseen ja se pystyy muuttamaan väriään ja pieliään ajatuksen voimalla."

"On vielä yksi asia jonka haluaisin hankkia," Harry puri alahuultaan, "Mietin jos sinulla olisi esinettä jonka antaisi minun ...sulautua paremmin

joukkoon?"

"Tahdot upottautua kultuuriin vai?" Kauppias nyökytteli päätään, "minulla on juuri sopiva esine siihen, tämä ranneke luo voimakkaan SEP

kentän ympärillesi joka tekee sinut huomaamattomaksi, ellet tee jotain aggressiivista tai jotain todella outoa."

"Kiitos," Harry hymyili helpottuneesti, "tiedätkö mistä voisin hankkia porttiavaimen pois mantereelta?"

"Poimi tavarasi ja minä valmistan sinulle sellaisen nopeasti."

"Kiitos."

"Olehan hyvä," mies antoi Harrylle pienen kiven.

"Kiitos, kuinka paljon olen velkaa?"

"Älä murehdi siitä Harry," kauppias hymyili Harryn järkyttyneelle ilmeelle, "ajattele sitä myönnytyksenä siitä mitä olet tehnyt meille ja

anteeksipyyntönä siitä ettemme uskoneet sinuun, se on jäljittämätön ja se vie sinut Hollantiin suunnilleen..." Harry katosi, "nyt, toivon että

löydät mitä olet etsimässä."

Hulina voisi olla paras tapa kuvailla tilannetta numero 4 Likusterintiellä kun Dursleyt tulivat takaisin ilman Harryä

Minuuttien sisällä, Albus Dumbledore oli saapunut paikalle monien killan jäsenten kanssa aloittamaan tutkimuksen.

"Dursleyt sanovat että he pudottivat hänet Lontoossa," yksi killan jäsenistä raportoi rehtorille, "sanovat että hän ei halunnut pysyä heidän

kanssaan ja päätti vain lähteä."

"Löysin jotain autosta joka kuului Harrylle," Remus Lupin sanoi juosten ¨heristäen pientä paperilappua, "Harryn tuoksu on siinä."

"Kiitos Remus," rehtori otti paperin, "uskoisin että on aika puhua Harryn ystäville hänen katoamisestaan."

Rehtori kaikkoontui pienen esikaupunkilaisen yläluokkalaisen talon eteen ja soitti ovikelloa "Tervehdys?" Hyvän näköinen rouva vastasi ovelta,

"miten voin olla avuksi?"

"Tervehdys," Dumbledore vastasi hymyillen, "Olen rehtori Hermionen koulussa ja mietin jos voisin puhua hänen kanssaan."

"Tietenkin," rouva vastasi, "tulisitteko sisään?"

"Kiitos."

"Rehtori Dumbledore," tuuheatukkainen nuori nainen lausahti rappusen yläpäästä, "Olen iloinen että saitte kirjeeni, mutta en odottanut teidän

tuloanne näin pian."

"En ole saanut mitään kirjettä vielä, neiti Granger," Dumbledore hymyili hänelle ystävällisesti, "mikä oli ongelma?"

"Sain oudon kirjeen Harryltä ja ajattelin että teidän pitäisi saada tietää," älykäs nuori neiti vastasi näyttäen huolestuneelta, "ja toivoin että

olisitte voinut käydä katsomassa voiko hän hyvin."

"Olen pahoillani mutta minulla on huonoja uutisia," Dumbledore otti syvään henkeä, "Harryn eno pudotti hänet jonnekkin Lontooseen, ja hän

on ollut kateissa monta tuntia."

"Uskotko että hänet on kaapattu?"

"Ole huoleti, minulle ei ole tullut tietoa joka johtaisi tuohon johtopäätökseen," rehtori laittoi käden kaapuunsa ja otti esille lapun jonka Remus

Lupin oli löytänyt, "Harmillisesti ainoa johtolanka on tämä mainoslehti jonka löysimme hänen sukulaistensa autosta."

"Voinko katsoa sitä?" Hermione kysyi ottaen paperin varovaisesti, "tämä näyttää aivan tavalliselta mainoslehtiseltä joltakin jästien

hyväntekeväisyysjärjestöltä jotka jakelivat tälläisiä King's Crossin asemalla."

"Miksi luulet että Harry piti sen?"

"No, tämä hyväntekeväisyys auttaa kuolevia lapsia ja ...voi ei," kaunis nuori noita kalpeni, "Harry ajattelee että hän tuolee kuolemaan."

"Miksi luulet näin rva. Granger?" Rehtori tiuskaisi, "mikä johtaa sinut tuohon johtopäätökseen?"

"Tämä lappunen kuuluu 'Tee toive säätiölle', joka tuo iloa kohtalokkaasti sairastuneille lapsille," Hermione heristi lappua, "Harry on varmasti

löytänyt jotain joka teki hänet luulemaan että hänellä ei ole paljoa aikaa jäljellä."

"Ymmärrän," rehtorin mieliala laski, "onko tämä syy miksi hän ei palannut Likusterintielle?"

"Hän haluaa ottaa ilon irti hiipuvasta ajastaan, " Hermione oli lähellä itkua, "eikä ihmisten kanssa jotka vihaavat häntä."

"Kiitän avustasi, olet ollut todella avulias" rehtori hymyili surullisesti ja katosi vaimeaan POP ääneen.

Sen jälkeen kun Dumbledore oli kadonnut, Hermione juoksi hänen huoneeseensa ja uudelleenluki lyhen viestin jonka Harry oli lähettänyt

Hedwigin kanssa, antaen kyynelten pudota ja toivoen turvallista palaamista hänen parhaalle ystävälleen.

_Hermione,_

_Voitko katsoa Hedwigin perään; haluan elää ennen kuin kuolen._

_Harry_

* * *

AN: Tämä on siis suomennos Rorschach's Blot:n kirjoittamasta Make a Wish tarinasta, en tiedä jatkanko tätä miettien kuinka vaivalloista on

suomentaa tarinaa ja miettiä miten suomennos tulee menemään. Ja myös siitä miten lukijat ottavat tämän suomennoksen vastaan.


End file.
